The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Various types of networking technologies have been developed resulting in unprecedented expansion of computer networks, television networks, telephony networks, and the like, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile communication devices and other computing devices. However, as the ease of information transfer increases, users and businesses continue to demand more functionality from communications devices, particularly mobile communications devices.
The consumer demands have given rise to business opportunities and, as a result, many businesses are providing new and improved services to mobile communication devices, such as social networking services. These services provided for the transfer of information from one user to another user such as in a chat/instant message application. Further, large files, such as, for example, photos and/or videos may also be transferred between users of these services.
As such, implementation of these services can sometimes require a data connection to be open between mobile communications devices or between a mobile communications device the service. In some instances, the open data connection may be needed merely to initiate a communications session (e.g., a chat session). Maintaining the open data connection from the client side (e.g., mobile communications device side) can often be financially costly for the party that opened the connection and costly with respect to the inefficient usage of bandwidth on the system. Further, many conventional systems may not allow a data connection to be opened by the server side device (e.g., a service), or opening a data connection by the server side device may be financially costly to the party operating the server side device.